Trouble Once Again
by Pri-Chan 1410
Summary: "So it was really you, should I call you Kira now?"She asked. "Don't be stupid you really think you can stop me?"He asked. "I know I can and will do it, but don't be such a coward and come fight your self, leave now the body of Light Yagami."
1. Meeting

Trouble Once Again

By: Pri-Chan 1410

Summary: Her life was supposed to be normal again. But it seems not. Now detectives instead of fighters. Kira instead of Naraku. Shinigamis instead of Demons. Death Note instead of Weapons. Will she be able to save the world once again? Has her past battle really finished?

Pairings: MelloxKagome, MattxNear, LxLight

Warnings: Cursing, minor yaoi.

Rating: T

**N/A:** In this fic is before L dies and before Light gets his memories back. Near, Mello and Matt started helping in the case in the shadows since before, but just L knows it. And they are also getting help of the Mafia. Just that here is not only Mello and Matt, but also Near and Kagome.

**N/A 2:** This have just MINOR Yaoi it wont go farther than mentions and kissing if I even decide to put the last one in somewhere of the fic but no more, so you can read relaxed that it wont be more than that I promise either way the main pairing is KagomexMello. n,n

Ages:

Kagome, Matt and Mello - 15

Near - 13

Light and L - 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Death Note…obviously…TT_TT

* * *

Chapter 1: Meeting

Kagome got out of the well and sighed. It seems that now her life for real was suppose to be normal again, ever though she didn't want it that way.

After the fight with Naraku she ended up falling inn the well a couple of days later. The well had closed itself and now wouldn't let her go through, even if she really wanted to see her friends. She knew it wouldn't be so soon. It was going to happen, but still, she had hopped it wouldn't be so soon.

She didn't have any regrets. She knew her friends were happy. Sango and Miroku married and stayed in Kaede´s village. Kouga married Ayame and continued as the leader of the pack and they were currently waiting their first cub. Sesshomaru adopted Rin by blood and she became a full demon. And also Shippo and Kohaku stayed with him. Kohaku was supposed to stay with Sango but it seems he had a crush on Rin…and Inuyasha…he let himself be dragged to hell by Kikkyo.

She sighed. Remembering them but not being able to see them hurt. She got back into the house. Her grandfather was in a friend´s house, her mother shopping and her brother on his soccer practice. So she was alone.

She continues to study for her next exam. After returning she had been studying and keeping up in school again. She was actually very intelligent and observant but she turn it down a little in school so people wouldn't notice, just her family new about her real intelligence. And also during her trips to the past didn't give her time to study and concentrate.

An hour later she sighed again.

'I have been doing that a lot lately.' She though.

She closed her books and went to her room. She left the books on her desk and went to a corner of the room where was resting against the wall: a sword. She went and took it in her hands watching it closely, feeling the demonic power emerging from it.

"Tokijin, it's been a while right?" she asked looking at Tokijin. Sesshomaru got his own and current sword when he have quit his intentions of having Tesusaiga. So later he decided to give Tokijin to her when she finished her training.

_-Flashback-_

_Kagome stood in the middle of the training field panting and exhausted. She was holding a sword in her hands, in front of her was Sesshomaru holding a sword too. _

"_You have done well imouto(1) you have learn all this Sesshomaru can teach you. The rest is up to you, keep practicing and learn more by yourself."He said. He went out of the room before returning with another sword in his hands, and hand it to her._

"_Sesshou isn't that Tokijin?" She asked looking at her sword confused._

"_Yes this Sesshomaru has a sword of his own and he thought it would be a good idea for you to use Tokijin."_

"_You think I could?"_

"_Yes this Sesshomaru believes you will be able to do it, it will be easier since you can use help of your miko(2) powers .It's up to you to do it and train it."_

"_Yeah, thanks aniki(3)!"_

_-End of Flashback-_

"Well at least now I am able to control you, wouldn't accidentally hurts someone more than necessary. Let's go out." She said heading out of the house.

She walked though the street shops every now and then. It took her not to long to realize the glances she was receiving.

'Well not everyday people see a young girl carrying a sword with her.' She though.

She walked until she heard some noises coming from an alley. She silently approach and looked. A group of big guys were surrounding a smaller one that looked around thirteen. The poor kid was trapped between those guys and the dead end of the alley. He seemed emotionless but she felt how nervous he was.

Kagome got mad at what she saw; they were in total just three guys. She could take them. She had taken more demons down than this.

"Hey." She said to call their attention, sword ready in her hands when needed.

"It's kind of unfair three against one don't you think?" She asked. One of the guys smirked and approaches her.

"Oh, so you little girl are going to stand for him?"He asked.

"Sure I will." She said. "But I recommend you not to fight me." She said getting into fighting position.

"Jaja, don't make me laugh." He said and she glared at him, which seemed to get him mad.

"Hn, will well see about that." The man said as he and his buddies started to surround her.

One of them tries to hit her but she effortlessly dodges it, and the same with the others. She holds her sword up and proceeds to attack.

A few minutes later she stood up panting looking at the three unconscious guys on the floor. They weren't very hurt but enough to keep them out of battle. She tuned to look at the boy, he stood still in the end of the alley and observe him. He had white short hair and gray eyes. He now looked a bit more relaxed, seeing he had protected him, but his face was still emotionless.

'Ugh…he makes me remember Sesshomaru.' She though. She walked toward him and kneels to be at his height.

"Hey are you ok?" She asked noticing some scratches on him. He nodded and observes her.

"I am fine, thank you for helping me." He said, his eyes never leaving her form.

"They seem from a gang or something and for what it seems they were trying to get something from you don't they?" She said and he looked at her in the eyes curiously.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"Well he was surrounding you but it looked more like if he wanted to scare you more than hurt you, if that's is what happened then it means he wanted to make you do something or give you something." She said.

"You are very observant." Near muttered.

"Jeje, well kind of I think." She said scratching the back of her head.

"Have you though of becoming a detective?"

"Mmm, I don't know…I haven't though of anything of that…almost anything of the future you know… well aside from that, where do you live? I could accompany you there to make sure those guys don't go after you again."

"I am orphan I live with some friends who are orphan too."

"Really? Ok well then I´ll take you there. It's ok?" She said. Near nodded.

'She could help…I hope Mello would accept.' Near though.

Kagome and Near walked through the streets in the direction Near was guiding. They kept walking until they reached a house that was a little bit hidden and apart from others. When they reach Mello touched the bell.

"I forgot my keys." He told Kagome when she asked about it.

It wasn't long before the door was opened by a redhead who was wearing goggles.

"Near what's up? Who is she?" He asked suspiciously noticing Kagome.

"Is that some guys from the last time found me again and surround me on an alley. She saved me and just bye a look she notice that they wanted something from me. She was very observant and then she accompanied me here to make sure they didn't return." Near said trying to make sure Matt understood what he was trying to say. It seems Matt did because he nodded.

"Ok, thank for helping Near, I am Matt."

"I am Kagome, and it's nothing I couldn't leave him there."

"Come on in, I'll give you something to drink. Near, go look for Mello." He said and Near nodded and went inside.

"It's ok? I don't want to bother." She asked.

"Nah, its ok, come." He said guiding her inside to the kitchen.

"Mmm, what do you want? Coke, 7Up, Ice Tea…ugh I am not sure what that thing is…"He said looking in the fridge. Kagome laugh at the last part.

"Ice tea Is ok." She said.

"Ok." He said taking out to glasses and putting them on the table.

"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO SHEEP BOY?" A scream was heard. Kagome blinked in direction of the scream.

"Sheep boy?" she asked looking back at Matt who shrugged and handed her the glass.

"That one was Mello, he fights a lot with Near and calls him Sheep boy." He explained.

It wasn't to long after it that a blond guy stormed into the room.

* * *

**Definitions:**

1. Imouto: younger sister.

2. Miko:Priestess

3. Aniki:big brother

**Pri-Chan:** This is the first chapter of this fic, hope you guys have enjoy it. I'll try to update soon but I can't promise anything since I have other 2 fics waiting too.

I am looking also for someone that would help me check my chapters, someone who preferably can do it fast. The person will read the chapters before everyone and can write a note at the end of the chapter if he/she wishes to. XD

The more REVIEWS I get will make update FASTER!

Ja ne!


	2. Part of Team L

Trouble Once Again

By: Pri-Chan 1410

Summary: "So it was really you Naraku, or should I call you Kira?"She asked. "Kuku, stupid Miko you really think you can stop me?"He asked. "I know I can and will do it, but don't be such a coward and come fight your self, leave now the body of Light Yagami."

Pairings: MelloxKagome, MattxNear, LxLight

Warnings: Cursing, minor yaoi.

Rating: T

**N/A:** In this fic is before L dies and before Light gets his memories back. Near, Mello and Matt started helping in the case in the shadows since before, but just L knows it. And they are also getting help of the Mafia. Just that here is not only Mello and Matt, but also Near and Kagome.

**N/A 2:** This have just MINOR Yaoi it wont go farther than mentions and kissing if I even decide to put the last one in somewhere of the fic but no more, so you can read relaxed that it wont be more than that I promise either way the main pairing is KagomexMello. n,n

Ages:

Kagome, Matt and Mello - 15

Near - 13

Light and L - 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Death Note…obviously…TT_TT

* * *

-_Previously:_

"_WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO SHEEP BOY?" A scream was heard. Kagome blinked in direction of the scream._

"_Sheep boy?" she asked looking back at Matt who shrugged and handed her the glass._

"_That one was Mello, he fights a lot with Near and calls him Sheep boy." He explained._

_It wasn't to long after it that a blond guy stormed into the room. _

%%%%%%%%%%

Chapter 2: Part from Team L

The blond guy walked in her direction eyeing her carefully.

"Hey what's your name?" He asked in a very rude tone. Kagome didn't react to the tone though. She was used to Inuyasha talking to her in that tone. She just smiled and said:

"I am Kagome Higurashi, Yoroshiku(1) And what's your name?" She asked. Mello blushed at seeing her smile while Matt snickered.

"I'm Mello." He said looking al the other side. A moment later he turned back to look at her and said:

"If I tell you that the police was looking for a murderer and when they found him they saw he was about to shot himself with the gun on his left hand, he goes out of the looking range and then a shot is heard. The police outside the door reach the scene and took the body and the gun from his right hand to examine it, and they conclude that he is indeed the killer, Case Closed. What would you say?"He asked folding his arms in front of him, observing her.

"Well certainly they are wrong the case isn't closed." She said.

"Huh?" Mello said a bit surprised; he really had expect her to be like the rest.

"Yeah well you said he was pointing the gun to his head with his left hand bweofre getting out of the looking range and when they reach the place the gun was in his right hand, it wouldn't t give him enough time to change hands if the police was outside his door, but it would give him enough time to shot somebody else and place the gun, so most likely the killer is still out there."She explained, while Matt and Mello looked at her wide eyes.

"Told'ya she is not like the rest, I was right again." Said Near in a monotonous voice making Mello mad.

"What did you say!"Mello screamed as he was about to hit Near, but someone stop him. He looked up to see Kagome in front of Near holding his fist in her hand looking mad.

"He is way smaller then you and has done nothing wrong, so there is no way in hell that I'll let you hit him." She said seriously.

"Eh? Wh-but…ugh." He growled and Matt laughed.

"Jaja, it was time for someone to put you in your place and make you leave Near alone Mells."

"SHUT UP!" Mello screamed.

Then Kagome felt a tug in her shirt and looked down and saw Near looking at her with his bug, dark innocent eyes.

"Thank you for helping me again." He said letting his head fall to the side as his fingers play with a lock of hair.

"You are so cute!" She cried hugging Near and pulling him against her body. Making Near blush, and making Mello angry.

'How does he dare? Why in the hell is she hugging him inste-WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING!' He thought shaking his head frowning. And Matt on the other side let a knowing smirk as he looked between Mello and Kagome.

%%%%%%%%

Later…

"So you are helping the detective L in the Kira Case and want me to help you so you can stop him from killing people?" Kagome asked and they nodded.

"Well…ok, I guess I can, I don't like that he thinks he is a god or something to judge people like that. Something I should nee to know before hand?"

"Well he needs the name and the face of the one he kills, but the suspected second Kira just needs the face we believe, also Kira has a very high IQ and has a big sense of justice…" Mello explained.

'This sounds weird but I think that there is more then just a mad killer in this…' She though.

"It would be better if you choose another name, it will be safer." Matt said.

"Just like Matt, Mello and Near?"

"Yeah how did you know?"

"Well they are not very common names, and now that you told me this I connect it." She said.

"Well which one will you use?" Matt asked.

"Mmm, let me think…"

_**Ka**__gome Higu__**ra**__shi  
_

"How does Kara sound? It's formed by two parts of my name." She said.

"Yeah I think its ok." Matt said.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Was Mello's answer while Near just nodded.

"Mmm, but could you give me a few days first?"

"Why?" Mello said frowning.

"I just have to finish my final exams and the entrance exams for college."

"Well it would certainly be better, since her attention will be more on the case once she is out of the exams."

"Hmp fine, wait a minute did you say college?" Mello asked.

"Yeah I got sick of studying so I asked to go forward and do the last years exams and of college. With a exam before they let me."

"You shouldn't be so surprised Mello if you count that you, me and Matt are the same age as her in my case younger and have already graduate from High School but haven't go to college, and I am to young and don't feel like it for now." Near said.

"Din, but come all days for a while to keep informed and once your exams finish we'll have you meet L if he allows it or at least talk to you. "

%%%%%%%%%%

Days went on and Kagome topped all of her final exams as well as her entrance exams. The ceremony was done a few days latter ending her occupied agenda and leaving it free to go with the guys and investigate all days after college. Little did she now that all of this actions and her one profile where being watched by no other than L, or Ryuuzaki as the police call him.

"Hey guyes I'm back." She said entering the house.

"Where hear!" She heard Matt screaming from the living room. She wants there and then notice that someone else was there, this guy have black long hear and dark wide eyes and was sitting with his feet on the sofa hugging his knees.

"Kagome this is L he wanted to meet you and talk to you." She nodded and went to sit in front of him.

"Hi Kagome…Ie Kara I am L but you can call me Ryuuzaki, I guess this is a welcome to the team, but I think since you do go to college you could help also in the case from the station."

"In the station?"

"Yeah as my helper, I can't expose Mello, Near or Matt since they don't go out in public eyes but you do. I have my suspicions on someone I want you to watch in the station while you help in the case, is that ok?"

"Yeah, ok but whom?" She asked confused. If she had to watch out while working on the case he must be in the station then, does it means the suspect is working on the case?

"He goes to the university as you I go to but to keep an eye on him to." He said getting on his feet.

"I want you to keep and eye on Light Yagami, the son of the Chief Yagami." He said looking directly at her.

* * *

**Vocabulary:**

Yoroshiku: It's a way of saying "Pleasure to meet you."

**Pri-Chan:** This is the next chapter sorry I took so long but school has me very occupied. But I hope you have enjoyed it.

Also thanks to my new BETA: _**sakura-moka**_, for helping me checking my chapters.

**sakura-moka:** thank you Pri-Chan, it was nice to do some fun work instead of boring old school work on my B-day.

The more REVIEWS I get will make update FASTER!

Ja ne!


	3. Strange Feeling

Trouble Once Again

By: Pri-Chan 1410

Summary: "So it was really you, should I call you Kira now?"She asked. "Stupid Miko you really think you can stop me?"He asked. "I know I can and will do it, but don't be such a coward and come fight yourself, leave now the body of Light Yagami."

Pairings: MelloxKagome, MattxNear, LxLight

Warnings: Cursing, minor yaoi.

Rating: T

N/A: In this fic is before L dies and before Light gets his memories back. Near, Mello and Matt started helping in the case in the shadows since before, but just L knows it. And they are also getting help of the Mafia. Just that here is not only Mello and Matt, but also Near  
and Kagome.

N/A 2: This have just MINOR Yaoi it wont go farther than mentions and kissing if I even decide to put the last one in somewhere of the fic but no more, so you can read relaxed that it wont be more than that I promise either way the main pairing is KagomexMello. n,n

Ages:

Kagome, Matt and Mello – 15

Near – 13

Light and L - 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Death Note…obviously…TT_TT

* * *

_Previously:_

"Yeah as my helper, I can't expose Mello, Near or Matt since they don't go out in public eyes but you do. I have my suspicions on someone I want you to watch in the station while you help in the case, is that ok?"

"Yeah, ok but whom?" She asked confused. If she had to watch out while working on the case he must be in the station then, does it means the suspect is working on the case?

"He goes to the university as you I go to but to keep an eye on him to." He said getting on his feet.

"I want you to keep an eye on Light Yagami, the son of the Chief Yagami." He said looking directly at her.

%%%%%%%%

Chapter 3: Strange Feeling

"Remember I don't know you, so be careful with what you say, sending you in this mission means I'm putting my trust in you, don't disappoint me." L said through the phone in the morning.

"Hai, I know but how am I suppose to create a relation with both of you, how can we be sure I'll call his attention?" Kagome asked.

"You are a student of 15 years old going to college and was allowed in even if the semester already started by doing and special exam, I can assure you, that will call his attention. And remember you better have not a lot of contact with your family meaning visits and phone calls keep them at minimum and just if he isn't near. They'll be safer that way. That's why I arrange the department for you," L responded.

"Ok I get it, but how regular should I go with Mello, Near and Matt? Is easier to arrange the clues if they are all together."

"You go once or twice a week, getting sure no one is following you to discuss it with them and try to find more, furthermore I'll arrange meetings with all of you from time to time."

"Ok then, I will be reaching the college soon. Meet you later!" she said singing the last part cheerfully.

Kagome reached the building and constantly got weird glances from the other students at seen such a young girl there. In the main office she asked for directions before heading to her first class, since it was early there were few people in the class so she took an empty seat and sat down next to the window looking outside without paying much  
attention to the other students.

The class started to fill with students when the professor came in and then she heard the chair next to her being pull out. She glanced up and saw a guy with brown short hair and brown eyes.

"So you are the new student right? It's true that you are very young, how old are you? Oh sorry I didn't introduce myself I am Light Yagami.

Yoroshiku. (1)" He said with a pleasant smile.

'So this is the one.' She thought and smiles back.

"Yeah, I guess I am, I'm 15 years old not that young. I am Kara Steel. Yoroshiku."

"Fifteen? Wow, it doesn't happen every day; I chose to finish high school at the normal rhythm, why did you choose to skip?" He asked.

"I got bored, I spent several months sick and didn't went to school a lot and just went very few days for exams or something important since my family didn't want to risk it. So when I got back already cured I thought I will have a lot to catch up on and expected to be more  
difficult that way but everything was so easy…"She said sighing playing with her pen.

"But what about you friends?"

"Well…how to say it without sounding rude… we weren't much of friends anymore since I attended so little, our interest change without us noticing and in the end I just got sick of them making up dates for me with a guy I don't have absolutely any interest but they wouldn't hear me when I say no…so now I don't have to see them and keep on with that…" She explained.

"I see." Light said thoughtfully, eyeing her from the corner of his eyes.

'She is perfect…she may be the one.' He thought.

%%%%%%%%

Kagome headed with Light to the next class that by "coincidence" they have it together too. When they reached the class Light seems to see someone and headed in that direction motioning Kagome to follow him. When she was able to see who the other person was she saw a black haired male with dark eyes.

'Found you L, well it's time to start the show.' She thought.

"Kara I want you to meet my friend Ryuga Hideki, Ryuga this is Kara Steel, she is in my other class."

"Ryuga Hideki? Like the famous guy?" Kagome asked feign innocence and curiosity.

"Yeah we have the same name by mere coincidence," L said. "Though is more curious seeing someone as you attending here," he commented.

"Yeah I have already been told that, but I am 15 going on 16 in a few months is not that much." She responded as she sat down next to Light.

The day went through like any other day. Kagome had spent most of the day observing Light and L interact. She was actually very curious but at the same time she felt perturbed. Something in Light's aura was off. There seems to be a lot of darkness but most of it didn't seem to be his as if his body was trying to keep put the darkness but at the same time it was pulling it in. It was such a weird and strange feeling that gave her chills.

"Hey Kara, do you want to go to eat something with us? Ryuga has a really sweet tooth." Light said getting Kagome out of her thoughts.

"Sure I would like that." She said smiling.

They reached the parlor that Light and L always frequented and sat down. L asked a strawberry-chocolate cake, Kagome an vanilla with chocolate chips ice cream and Light the same as her. They started to talk of several unimportant topics until they reached the one they all wanted to talk though none of them would say it.

_**Kira**_

"So Kara, what do you think?" Light asked as they commented on the police efforts on the case. "About Kira, L and everything?"

"Mmm." Kagome murmured noticing how she received two curious glances, since L hand actually heard her opinion, he just new she was on the good side.

'I guess I can answer truthfully.' She thought.

"I am kind of divided, to say it in a way…" Kagome said.

"Divided?" L questioned.

"Yeah, I don't think the correct way of helping the world get rid of crime is killing every criminal out there, it's a noble goal, but not same time I think Kira is right in something, there are some criminals that are over the police and the law can't reach them or that they are too dangerous to manage and the only way to be safe is getting rid of them so they can't hurt anyone else," she said. "That's my opinion."

"I see," Light murmured thinking.

"You have and interesting way of thinking," L said.

"I know," Kagome said with a small smile.

%%%%%%%%

Kagome reached her new apartment and set her things on the table. She was exhausted; it had been a very long day. She was tired physically, but even more tired mentally that aura completely off that Light possessed gave her such a strange and weird feeling that it scared her it was kind of familiar but she couldn't sense enough to be able to give a name to it.

"I wonder If I should look for Sesshou-aniki(2) in this time and ask him for help…"she muttered. "This kind of unnatural things I can't certainly comment them with the team, but Sesshou will probably help get some answers to help on the case…I will look for tomorrow," she said as she lay on the bed.

_'Because definitely there is something completely off in this case, I just have to know what It is before connecting the points.'_ She thought before falling asleep.

* * *

**Vocabulary:**

1. Yoroshiku: Pleasure to meet you.

2. Aniki: brother

**Pri-Chan:** I took a while I know but till now I had three fics active and last week I did a two-shot that was requested, that with school work take a lot of time and imagination, but now I finished one of my fics, I don't have current request, and the other since it wasn't very popular and I had few ideas I put it in hiatus so now I can concentrate in this one for a while. n,n

Also thanks to my BETA: _**sakura-moka**_, for helping me checking my chapters.

**sakura-moka:** School sucks can't say much more than that

The more REVIEWS I get will make me update FASTER!

Ja ne!


	4. Shinigami's Death Note

Trouble Once Again

By: Pri-Chan 1410

Summary: "So it was really you, should I call you Kira now?"She asked. "Stupid Miko you really think you can stop me?"He asked. "I know I can and will do it, but don't be such a coward and come fight yourself, leave now the body of Light Yagami."

Pairings: MelloxKagome, MattxNear, LxLight

Warnings: Cursing, minor yaoi.

Rating: T

N/A: In this fic is before L dies and before Light gets his memories back. Near, Mello and Matt started helping in the case in the shadows since before, but just L knows it. And they are also getting help of the Mafia. Just that here is not only Mello and Matt, but also Near  
and Kagome.

N/A 2: This have just MINOR Yaoi it wont go farther than mentions and kissing if I even decide to put the last one in somewhere of the fic but no more, so you can read relaxed that it wont be more than that I promise either way the main pairing is KagomexMello. n,n

Ages:

Kagome, Matt and Mello – 15

Near – 13

Light and L - 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Death Note…obviously…TT_TT

* * *

_Previously:_

_Kagome reached her new apartment and set her things on the table. She was exhausted; it had been a very long day. She was tired physically, but even more tired mentally that aura completely off that Light possessed gave her such a strange and weird feeling that it scared her it was kind of familiar but she couldn't sense enough to be able to give a name to it.__**'Because definitely there is something completely off in this case, I just have to know what It is before connecting the points.'**__ She thought before falling asleep._

"I wonder If I should look for Sesshou-aniki(2) in this time and ask him for help…"she muttered. "This kind of unnatural things I can't certainly comment them with the team, but Sesshou will probably help get some answers to help on the case…I will look for tomorrow," she said as she lay on the bed.

%%%%%%%%

Chapter 4: Shinigami's Death Note

"Just how in the hell am I supposed to contact Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked to herself next morning. "Probably if I found something about him…I'll call mom probably she can find something in the shrine." Kagome said.

She looked for her phone to call her mother. Probably being Sesshomaru he left something to be able to contact him or at least something to let her know where to find him. So she would just ask her mother if he went there sometime and left something.

"_Hello_?" Yuko's voice asked.

"Mom?"

"_Oh Kagome dear? Is it you? What do you need?"_

"Yes mom It's me, is that I wanted to ask you, hasn't Sesshomaru left something for me there?"

"_Sesshomaru? Do you mean that young handsome man with silver haired long hair?"_

"Yes mom the same one. So I take that he did go there? What did he say? I need to contact him."

"_Yes dear he felt his card, he seems he is now been very rich also, he is the head and founder of the Taisho Group, which is vey know for their incredible advances in technology."_

"Awesome. Could you give me the phones, please?"

"_Sure, there are two numbers, the 23****** and the other one is 89******. Does this have to do with the case you are helping the detective?"_

"Yep, but my suspicions are telling me that there is more than the eye meets and I don't think they can't realize is by themselves. And it's something I can't discuss with them so I'll need Sesshoumaru's help."

"_Oh, ok darling, take care then."_

"Hai(1), I will, bye mom." And then she hangs up, and eyed the numbers. "Well better do it before L calls."

%%%%%%%%

Kagome walked down the streets following the directions she had until she reached a big modern building which had "Taishi Group" on it. She went inside the reception and went to talk to one of the secretaries.

"Excuse me." She said to get her attention.

"Yes? What can I help you with?" The secretary asked.

"Yes please, I'm being expected today."

"Your name please."

"Kara Steel." She answered glad that she remembered telling Sesshomaru about her current alias. She couldn't risk being followed and having her name found out.

"Oh yes, please go to the last floor, the elevator is in that side."

"Thank you." Kagome did as told and went into the elevator to the last floor.

In the last floor she found another reception. It was very beautiful and elegant. Well kind of obvious since it was Sesshomaru. She went up to that desk to talk to the secretary.

"What do you want?"

"I'm being expected."

"Sure you are. Look Sesshomaru-sama doesn't need any bitches so get out."

"Excuse me? I am being expected."

"I already told you he doesn't need anymore bitches or whores, when he has me." The secretary said smirking.

"Of course if he wanted a bitch you sure are the right one." Kagome said herself smirking when the secretary glared at her.

"Why you, you are just a fucking-" She was interrupted by a voice in her back.

"A fucking what?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Se-Sesshomaru-sama Gomene(2) but I'm trying to get this bitch out-"

"Shut up. You are fired."

"Eh? Nani?(3) Why?" She asked in panic.

"You should do better your job if you did you would have taken her name and would have seen she is the one I was expecting, and much less I cant let you work in my company when you treat my imouto that way."

"I-Imouto?"

"Yes now get out." Sesshomaru ordered and the secretary ran in fright.

"Wow, I won't say I didn't enjoy that. That bitch." Kagome said and Sesshomaru smirked.

"Come on in, you have to explain me the case, then will look up to see what can be causing this."

"Ok."

%%%%%%%%

"I see…so that's exactly was happening, I have heard of the case for several months, but never caught my attention till so many people die and you are right there is something off. Have you seen something out of normal lately?" Sesshomaru asked. He was currently sitting on his desk, me in front of him.

"Mmm…Something out of normal? I don't remember seei-oh wait I minute! I did if I remember correctly I think I saw a Shinigami yesterday near the main building but I didn't pay much attention, but could that have some king or f relation?" Kagome asked.

"Shinigami?" Sesshomaru asked in a murmured, he seemed deep in his thought. "So that's it."

"What do you mean with 'That's it'?"

"Kagome try to remember, what you learn from Shinigami, how do they kill the humans you are at their limit?" He asked. Kegome was deep in thoughts trying to remember her lessons, though to be sincere, she didn't remember much…and then it hit her.

"Ah with a Death Note or something like that right? Though I still don't understand what it was to do with the case."

"Be patient, do you remember how the Death Note works?" He asked. Kagome shook her head. "As you may know, with their eyes they are capable of seeing the humans life span and name, when the life span is over they use the name and the face of the person, and they write in their Death Note who, how, when and other details, as much as they like."

"But a Shinigami wouldn't do something life this right so it must be-Oh my God! Are you telling me a human is doing this using a death Note?" She asked and saw Sesshomaru nod. "But how did he have it?"

"Sometimes Shinigami's think is fun to through their Death Notes in this realm, when a human founds it is rightfully theirs and the Shinigami must stay with that persons, that's probably the reason why you saw a Shinigami, when you normally don't."

"I see…"

"It take that you have a suspect?"

"Indeed, I do." Kagome said getting up from her seat. "I feel a very strange aura around him, is familiar but at the same time it doesn't, so I am not sure what it may be."

"Then keep an eye on him, because he is most likely the one who carries a Shinigami's Death Note."

"Hai."

* * *

**Vocabulary:**

1. Hai: Yes

2. Gomene: I'm Sorry.

3. Nani?: What?

4. Imouto: Little sister

**Pri-Chan:** See? This one was faster n,n I'll try to update once per week, If I don't is because I have to much work or exams. Hope you enjoy it! See ya later!

Also thanks to my BETA: _**sakura-moka**_, for helping me checking my chapters.

The more REVIEWS I get will make me update FASTER!

Ja ne!


	5. Kagome, the second Kira?

Trouble Once Again

By: Pri-Chan 1410

Summary: "So it was really you, should I call you Kira now?"She asked. "Stupid Miko you really think you can stop me?"He asked. "I know I can and will do it, but don't be such a coward and come fight yourself, leave now the body of Light Yagami."

Pairings: MelloxKagome, MattxNear, LxLight

Warnings: Cursing, minor yaoi.

Rating: T

N/A: In this fic is before L dies and before Light gets his memories back. Near, Mello and Matt started helping in the case in the shadows since before, but just L knows it. And they are also getting help of the Mafia. Just that here is not only Mello and Matt, but also Near  
and Kagome.

N/A 2: This have just MINOR Yaoi it wont go farther than mentions and kissing if I even decide to put the last one in somewhere of the fic but no more, so you can read relaxed that it wont be more than that I promise either way the main pairing is KagomexMello. n,n

Ages:

Kagome, Matt and Mello – 15

Near – 13

Light and L - 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Death Note…obviously…TT_TT

* * *

_Previously:_

"_Sometimes Shinigami's think is fun to through their Death Notes in this realm, when a human founds it is rightfully theirs and the Shinigami must stay with that persons, that's probably the reason why you saw a Shinigami, when you normally don't."_

"_I see…"_

"_It take that you have a suspect?"_

"_Indeed, I do." Kagome said getting up from her seat. "I feel a very strange aura around him, is familiar but at the same time it doesn't, so I am not sure what it may be."_

"_Then keep an eye on him, because he is most likely the one who carries a Shinigami's Death Note."_

"_Hai."_

%%%%%%%%

Chapter 5: Kagome, the second Kira?

"Kara, we want to analyze Light's reactions to the possibility of a suspect, we think both Kira's know each other, since he doesn't know you, he might observe you as a possible ally, we will keep him occupied with that. Thinking you are also a mayor suspect, as well this will give us the excuse of including you in the case to observe you more," L said to Kagome. It was afternoon and they were in the guy's house since L wanted to discuss the next plan.

'Yeah right, most likely you want to observe me too, in reality I am probably one of your major suspects as a second Kira, and want to know how far those my acting goes. You cannot win me L, but good try.' Kagome thought, mentally smirking.

"Ok, I get it, is there something special I have to do? Or do I just keep acting normal?" Kagome asked.

"No, you can keep acting normal," L said, "but it would be better for you to disappear from time to time."

"Ok, understood," Kagome said.

"Ok, I'll be going then," L said and left the house.

"All set?" Matt asked when he saw L leave.

"Yep, it seems so."

"Tadaima(1)!" Mello's voice came from the front door.

"What did you buy?" Kagome asked when Mello came into view.

"Why do you even ask him? It's obvious he bought more chocolate, Matt said rolling his eyes.

"OH SHUT IT MATT!" Mello screamed.

"Shut it guys! You are going to wake up Near," Kagome said.

"Too late, their loud voices can probably be heard from the other side of the city," Near said entering the room, as he rubbed his eyes and yawned.

Kagome narrowed her eyes dangerously at the other two.

"See what you did?" she asked in an even more dangerous voice making them gulp.

"Eh, umm well since Near is awake I'll take him to walk," Matt said running to the door pulling Near with him without giving him the chance to protest. Kagome fell down on the couch sighing when she heard the door being closed.

Everything was becoming more and more messy and complicated. She was helping with the Kira case, being under suspicion of being the second Kira, she was investigating paranormal activities with Sesshomaru, while looking for a Shinigami, to prove that the one who she thinks hold said Shinigami's Death Note actually is, AND keep up with her studies. She couldn't allow herself to let her grades fall like happened during high school due to the travels to Sengoku.

"What are you thinking about?" Mello's question took her out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh nothing important just trying to analyze what we already know…"

"Something new?" Mello asked siting next to her.

"Not much is very obvious Kira has a good sense of justice, but he is getting out of control, if he had such a good sense of justice, what could have gotten him to lose control to this extent, and start losing the real sense of justice? I mean what he is doing right now is not  
justice anymore, he is just killing people, not all the criminals deserve death, I mean what about some low criminals? Like the ones who steal or so? I mean even if it's bad they don't deserve to die," she said.

"Yeah well that's what we are trying to figure out and stop it."

"Yeah… I guess… I'm bored… let's do something."

"Like what?"

"Mmmhhhh, I don't know, let's watch a movie, and let's see what you have in here…," Kagome murmured looking in between the DVDs on the wall. "Let's watch…Prince of Persia," she said taking said DVD.

"Nah, it's kind of boring," Mello complained.

"Of course not! It is very entertaining and funny," Kagome argued. "Have you even watched complete?"

"No, to boring for that."

"How much have you watched?" Kagome asked deadpanned.

"Like the first ten minutes…," Mello said sweat-dropping when Kagome glared at him.

"Well you are going to watch it completely now," Kagome said putting the DVD. "Hey Mello do you have white chocolate?" Kagome asked knowing Mello's hate toward that chocolate.

"Yeah they give it free, why do they have to give free THIS chocolate? I hate this shit," He complained.

"Then give it to me I'll like it."

"Fine, here," Mello say throwing Kagome the white chocolate.

"Thanks," she said as she went to sit next to him as the movie started.

%%%%%%%%

With Matt and Near…

"Well, here we are," Matt said as he sat on a bench in the park.

"Why did you pull me like that? I didn't really want to walk," Near asked.

"Well we have to give the love birds a little of space, they need time alone you know?" Matt said looking at the sky.

"Love birds?" Near asked as he sat next to Matt.

"Yeah haven't you notice? Mello is crazy for her."

"That doesn't mean she is crazy for him."

"Well we are going to find out. Do you want an Ice cream?"Matt asked pointing at the ice cream shop. Near eyed for a moment and nodded making Matt smile.

"Ok then, let's go!" Matt said pulling Near again, slower this time.

"I want a chocolate one, Near you?"

"Ummm, I want vanilla with chocolate chips."

"Ok," Matt said going to the cashier.

"Give one ice cream of chocolate and one of vanilla chips." He said paid and got the ice creams and went back where Near was sitting.

"Here," he said giving him the ice cream. Near took it and thanked him before eating his ice cream. Matt laughed a little.

"You are so cute Near," He said patting Near's head.

Somewhere Else….

"Enjoy, enjoy while you can detectives, especially you little Miko, because I promise, I promise it won't last for long, kukuku."

* * *

**Vocabulary:**

1. Tadaima: I'm home.

**Pri-Chan:** Well in this chapter we start having the MelloxKagome, there Will be more from now on. I promise. Also well you notice a bit of MattxNear but as you see is not much.

Also thanks to my BETA: _**sakura-moka**_, for helping me checking my chapters.

**sakura-moka:** CELLO CONCERT TONIGHT… gonna sucked cus I have missed so much school, heck I just got the music today. Teehee. Got a Twitter am an addict. Follow me CafeMokaLuver

The more REVIEWS I get will make me update FASTER!

Ja ne!


	6. Unwanted Presence

Trouble Once Again

By: Pri-Chan 1410

Summary: "So it was really you, should I call you Kira now?"She asked. "Stupid Miko you really think you can stop me?"He asked. "I know I can and will do it, but don't be such a coward and come fight yourself, leave now the body of Light Yagami."

Pairings: MelloxKagome, MattxNear, LxLight

Warnings: Cursing, minor yaoi.

Rating: T

N/A: In this fic is before L dies and before Light gets his memories back. Near, Mello and Matt started helping in the case in the shadows since before, but just L knows it. And they are also getting help of the Mafia. Just that here is not only Mello and Matt, but also Near and Kagome.

N/A 2: This have just MINOR Yaoi it wont go farther than mentions and kissing if I even decide to put the last one in somewhere of the fic but no more, so you can read relaxed that it won't be more than that I promise either way the main pairing is KagomexMello. n,n

Ages:

Kagome, Matt and Mello – 15

Near – 13

Light and L – 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Death Note…obviously…TT_TT

Note: This chapter is not beta-ed. So remember English is not my first language, so sorry for any errors you may find.

* * *

_Previously _

"_I want a chocolate one, Near you?"_

"_Ummm, I want vanilla with chocolate chips."_

"_Ok," Matt said going to the cashier._

"_Give one ice cream of chocolate and one of vanilla chips." He said paid and got the ice creams and went back where Near was sitting._

"_Here," he said giving him the ice cream. Near took it and thanked him before eating his ice cream. Matt laughed a little._

"_You are so cute Near," He said patting Near's head._

_%%%%%%%%%%_

_Somewhere Else…._

"_Enjoy, enjoy while you can detectives, especially you little Miko, because I promise, I promise it won't last for long, kukuku."_

* * *

Chapter 6: Unwanted Presence

"Hey, Nissan do you think that this Kira person is really someone evil?" Kagome asked one afternoon in Sesshoumaru's library looking for legends of Shinigamis and their notebook. She hadn't had much luck till now, but she kept looking, the minimum information could help her a lot.

"_Shinigami__ is the __personification of death__. The term __shinigami__ may also be used more loosely to refer to any __death deity__. It seems to be a recent term, however, as it belongs to no specific __Shinto__ deity and is rarely used in folklore. Today, the use of __shinigami__ for supernatural beings associated with death." _Kagome read silently.

'_No, this information is to general, it wouldn't work.'_ She thought.

"I don't know, maybe. Knowledge on human nature isn't something you should ask me about imouto." Sesshomaru said sarcastically while looking at Kagome amused, making her blush.

"Sorry, but I mean, couldn't this person be possessed? I mean I have a certain suspicion of someone, but something about it doesn't feel…right. Is very clear for us, that it is very easy for some type of demons to possess humans…." She explained and Sesshomaru nodded in understanding.

"That's true, however it depends on you to confirm it that's the case or not." He said and Kagome nodded. "It also would be beneficial to know the type of demon if possible."

"Ok, I'll see what I can do." Kagome said. "I'll be going then, thank you for helping me, bye Sesshomaru-ni! See ya later!" Kagome said as she exited the room.

"Good bye." Sesshomaru said before she disappeared through the door. Before sighing and continued to read until an idea hit him. He got up and looked for a specific book until he found it: the cover was made of black leather and the pages were yellow from the old age. He opened and started looking through the pages until he found what he was looking for:

"_Demonic possession__ is the __control__ of an individual by a __malevolent supernatural being__. Descriptions of demonic possessions often include erased __memories__ or __personalities__, __convulsions__, "fits" and __fainting__ as if one were dying.__ Other descriptions include access to hidden knowledge (__gnosis__) and foreign languages (__glossolalia__), drastic changes in vocal intonation and facial structure, the sudden appearance of injuries (scratches, bite marks) or lesions, and superhuman strength. Unlike in __channeling__ or other forms of possession, the subject has no control over the possessing entity and so it will persist until forced to leave the victim, usually through a form of __exorcism__._

_Shamanic__ cultures believe in demon possession and __shamans__ perform exorcisms. In these cultures, diseases are often attributed to the presence of a vengeful __spirit__ in the body of the patient. These spirits are more often the spectres of animals or people wronged by the bearer, the exorcism rites usually consisting of respectful offerings or sacrificial offerings." _He read as he copied some of the information.

'If Kagome is right, there will be trouble. I can feel it.' He thought silently asking that she wasn't right. That she wouldn't have to go through all that once again.

%%%%%%%%

With Mello….

"Hey! Where's my chocolate?" A very angry Mello asked when he entered the kitchen. Matt and Near looked at him for a few seconds before returning to what they were doing: Near it cereal, Matt drinking soda.

"Well obviously you ate it. None of us did." Matt replied shrugging.

"But I didn't that's the problem, and I can't find it!" Mello replied glaring at them.

"Maybe you were to distract thinking of Kagome, while you ate your chocolate that you didn't notice you ate it all!" Matt accused, watching amused how Mello blushed at the reminder of the beautiful black haired girl. She was definitely a unique beauty with her longa and soft raven hair that went down to her waist, blue shinny eyes, pale skin and her 5.6 feet tall.

"That's definitely a very good hypothesis." Near agreed.

"Isn't it?" Matt asked smiling.

"SHUT UP!" Mello screamed as he walked through the door to….obviously, buy chocolate.

"He won't change." Matt said shaking his head.

"Maybe Kagome will be able to change him somehow." Near commented as he got up to return to his room all while leaving a thoughtful Matt in the kitchen.

%%%%%%%%

The next day…

Light walked silently deep in thought. The recent events were very unexpected. He hadn't really predicted any of it and the arrival of Kara was a great opportunity that he didn't plan to miss. Something about her told him that having her on his side was what he needed to complete his plan. Yeah she didn't totally agreed with him but he could change that.

He has to think of different ways to lure her….to offer something that was too good for her to reject. He just had to find what. Everyone has a price after all; you just have to find it. But he couldn't stop thinking, that she looked kind of familiar….it was like somehow he had meet her before, though he was sure he hadn't seen her before, if he had he wouldn't be having those thoughts, he had an excellent memory after all.

He looked up when he heard someone else's steps and speaking of the devil, there was Kara walking through the sidewalk of the other side of the street, so he crossover and called her.

%%%%%

Kagome walked through the streets heading to her university while thinking of a plan to be able to get in contact with the demon, or at least sense it to confirm her suspicions. If she was right, and L was right, then Light would be the guilty, but if he is actually possessed she can't allowed him to pay for the crimes he hasn't commit…at least not consciously.

She needed to get all the facts straight before L figured it out somehow and condemn Light to jail unfairly. But obviously she had to be careful. She couldn't risk making L even more suspicious of her now that she needs time to….investigate.

She felt her phone vibrate and took it out to check the new message.

_-I found information of demon possession, it should help with the physical sings of a possession in case that you can't feel the demon. Come by later. – Sesshomaru._

Suddenly she heard someone call her name and she turned around in time to see Light stop next to her smiling as he greet her.

"Hi Kara, nice to see you." He said.

"Hi Light, how are you" She greeted back.

%%%%%

In the entrance of the building….

L was sitting on one of the benches waiting for the arrival of either Kara or Light until he saw them walking together in his direction. Having them together was an advantage ha was planning to take full advantage on, especially in the afternoon observing how they work officially in the Kira case.

A single, small piece of data of those two could be precious. It could be all he needed to incriminate them as Kira or as the second Kira. If they weren't, they could still be useful in the case, but he was sure there was something odd about them, both of them. But either way he would get to the end of this case, without mattering what he had to do or who he had to get, he would end it for once and all.

He smiled at them as they reach where he was waiting for them and together they walked inside the building chatting normally. That's it until Kagome felt it….she felt a presence she had wish never to feel again…her head started spinning and she would had fallen to the ground if Light hadn't catch her in time while calling her name.

He was supposed to be dead, he just… he just couldn't be alive once again. It should have impossible, but she still felt it. She felt that dark, disgusting and unmistakable presence….

Naraku was back…

* * *

**Pri-Chan:** Well here is chapter 6.

I wanted to dedicate it to _**grimmich **_that without her there wouldn't be any chapter to speak off, sorry I took so long. But is becoming difficult to write this story….sometimes I'm not sure where is it going.

Also the information used in the first part, I got it from Wikipedia.

Thanks for reading!


	7. Encounter with Old Friend

Trouble Once Again

By: Pri-Chan 1410

Summary: "So it was really you, should I call you Kira now?"She asked. "Stupid Miko you really think you can stop me?"He asked. "I know I can and will do it, but don't be such a coward and come fight yourself, leave now the body of Light Yagami."

Pairings: MelloxKagome, MattxNear, LxLight

Warnings: Cursing, minor yaoi.

Rating: T

N/A: In this fic is before L dies and before Light gets his memories back. Near, Mello and Matt started helping in the case in the shadows since before, but just L knows it. And they are also getting help of the Mafia. Just that here is not only Mello and Matt, but also Near and Kagome.

N/A 2: This have just MINOR Yaoi it won't go farther than mentions and kissing if I even decide to put the last one in somewhere of the fic but no more, so you can read relaxed that it won't be more than that I promise either way the main pairing is KagomexMello. n,n

Ages:

Kagome, Matt and Mello – 15

Near – 13

Light and L – 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Death Note…obviously…TT_TT

Note: This chapter is not beta-ed. So remember English is not my main language, so sorry for any errors you may find.

* * *

_Previously _

_He smiled at them as they reach where he was waiting for them and together they walked inside the building chatting normally. That's it until Kagome felt it….she felt a presence she had wish never to feel again…her head started spinning and she would had fallen to the ground if Light hadn't catch her in time while calling her name._

_He was supposed to be dead, he just… he just couldn't be alive once again. It should have impossible, but she still felt it. She felt that dark, disgusting and unmistakable presence…._

_Naraku was back…_

%%%%%%%%%%

Chapter 7: Encounter with Old friends

The morning started just like any other, Light had woken up, taken a shower and then headed to classes just like any other day, what was unusual for him was that this time he didn't saw the black-haired girl who he used to meet on the street and then walk together to classes, so he assumed that she was either early, or late.

He arrived to the main building and immediately went to his classroom looking for Kara but he didn't saw her. He frowned and mentally shrugged and went to sit to his usual spot ignoring everyone else.

"Good Morning Light, how are you today?" L asked Light moving his chair as he sat next to him facing the board as always and bent down to get his books from his bag.

"Good Morning Ryusaki, I'm fine, thank you. Have you seen Kara? I didn't saw her while coming here." Light asked curiously Kara had never missed class before, was she sick? Or just late?

"No I didn't, maybe she is running late?" L asked voicing Lights thoughts as he turned to look at him with a thoughtful face.

"Maybe, but it's still weird." Light said. "She didn't say anything to either of us." Light explained seeing L's curious face.

"Let's just go to class, if she doesn't come at all we can call her later." L proposed to Light.

"Ok." Light agreed nodding and then both of them turned to look at the teacher.

%%%%%%%%%%

"Aniki, what are we supposed to do?" Kagome asked to Sesshomaru over the phone. "I didn't understood half of the things you said, especially why I am doing this." Kagome complained.

"We need help, if Naraku is truly back we need all the help we can get." Sesshomaru replied.

"So who is this people that you are making me look for?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru had asked her to miss school today in order to look for some people who supposedly could help them with Naraku, and maybe with the Kira case to.

_´They have to be connected.´_ Kagome thought.

"You´ll know when you see them, if not they´ll know when they see you." Sesshomaru said.

"Huh?" Kagome asked confused but Sesshomaru had hung up already.

She frowned.

'_That was rude.'_ She thought putting away her cellphone if the bag.

Who was she supposed to look for? The only thing that Sesshomaru gave her to look for this people was a direction and orders to explain them what was happening once she found them. She didn't even know how many were THEM!

Not only that, but this interrupted her mission for L. She just hoped that they believe the excuse of her being sick… and that they didn't ask a lot of questions. This "mission" better be worth it or Sesshomaru will have to hear her talk.

But Sesshomaru was right about Naraku being their main priority. For all she knew he could be the main reason of everything that was happening. She needed to get more clues about that, it made sense. She didn't want to believe that a human could become crazy as soon as he gets the power to do something, in this case to kill but using a notebook and a pen. Humans weren't innocent, but she refused to believe that they alone could be capable of such barbarities.

She reached a small shopping center and started walking around to see if she could find "them", whoever they were. A store if the far end of the shopping center caught her attention. The store was called Sengoku Jidai and it looked like an armory of old styled weapons.

She walked into the store looking around, feeling nostalgic as she watched the clearly antique weapons and the new weapons modeled like the antique ones. She looked at the detail of the old ones that showed clearly the signs of taking part in many battles.

"Can I help you with something?" A voice said on her back. She turned around and saw a man that was like a head taller than her, considering she was 5.5 feet tall. He had light brown short hair and green eyes. Something about him made him look familiar to Kagome, but she couldn't quite place who or why, not at least until he spoke.

"Kagome? Kagome Higurashi?" He asked blinking as if he wanted to make sure she was actually there.

"Ummm, yes that's my name, do I know you?" Kagome asked looking at the man suspiciously who in response smiled brightly and hug her tightly.

"Ka-san I can't believe it's really you." The man said without letting her go.

'_Ka-san? But the only one who calls me that is…' _She thought and gasped in realization.

"S-shippo?" She asked hesitantly. The man, now identified as Shippo let her go and nodded. That's all it took for Kagome to throw her arms around his neck and hug him again as a few tears left her eyes.

"I'm happy to see you ka-san." Shippo said.

"Shippo you have grown so much!" Kagome exclaimed as she now observed every change in her adoptive son.

Shippo smirked.

"Of course I did ka-san. It's been five hundred years, for me at least." He explained making Kagome roll her eyes.

"How have you been? Are you married? Wait, Am I a grandma?" Kagome asked opening her eyes, exited at the thought of tiny babies that looked like Shippo.

Shippo laughed t Kagome's enthusiasm and waited for her to calm down. He was glad he could finally see her again, she had been extremely sad after she had left and the only consolation was that Sesshomaru told him that if he waited for five hundred years he could see her again, it was a lot of years for a human, but for yokai it was merely a few years in their long lives.

"I've been fine, ka-san. Yes, I'm married. And yes, ka-san, you're a grandma." Shippo replied to Kagome's questions in order watching happily how Kagome's eyes sparkle even more from happiness.

"Really? Can I meet them? " She asked eagerly. She was really excited. Not only she was capable of seen her son again, but she would get to meet his wife and children! She was a grandma!

She was so excited that she was practically bouncing on her place, which Shippo notice and press his lips to avoid laughing.

"They're not here right now, but if you wish we can go to Sesshomaru's place tomorrow for a visit." Shippo said. "Souten has the day free tomorrow." He explained.

Kagome's eyes shinned.

"You married Souten?" She asked. "I knew it! You looked so cute together! How are you children named?" She asked curiously.

Shippo smiled.

"The eldest one, it's a girl named Suiko the youngest one it's a boy named Sora." He explained as he went to the counter and took a picture that was resting on it and gave it to Kagome.

Kagome took the picture and observed exited as Shippo and Souten, that still looked like in their mid-twenties, where holding each one a child. Shippo was holding a little girl of around 8 years with Shippo's hair color with two black locks of hair surrounding her face and his mother's red eyes. The boy that rested on Souten's arms looked around five years old he had Shippo's green eyes and his hair was a mixture of black and orange locks.

"That picture was taken just a few weeks ago. Suiko is eight years old and Sora is about to turn five." Shippo explained confirming their ages to Kagome.

"How about you come to Sesshomaru's place on Saturday, I have classes and well I'll explain better on Saturday but I'm currently helping with the Kira Case, which is one of the main reason's Sesshomaru told me to come here look for you. But I'm working with two other guys and I am already absent todays so I don't wait to get them too suspicious." Kagome explained as Shippo paid close attention.

"Why are you helping with the Kira case?" Shippo asked curiously.

"Well I first just started helping a few friends but Sesshomaru started to help after we suspected that the only possible way to commit those murders was with the help of a shinigami." Kagome explained and Shippo's eyes widened in surprise. He didn't know much about Shinigami's but he would have never imagined one helping a humans take other human's lives.

"What's the other reason?" He asked even more curious now, but a feeling of dread started to form in his gut when he saw Kagome biting her lip and how her eyes become clouded with worry.

"We think this is all actually related to Naraku." She muttered softly and Shippo's jaw tightened in fury, his body tensed and he closed his eyes trying to calm himself.

'_Why can't he just die?'_ He thought.

"We'll have to look for more help…" He murmured. He didn't saw Kagome nod as he had his eyes closed.

* * *

Well here is chapter 7. You may notice that the last two chapters are unbetayed but I update faster that way, so forgive for any errors you may find.

I want to thank again to **grimmich **whose great ideas help me a lot while writing this chapters! Thanks a lot!

Next chapter will have more meetings but I won't show them like this, Ill explained them or put a flashback, you'll see why in the next chapter, hopefully….it will come soon….

Thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
